Even White Fades
by davidpants1650
Summary: [Post 699] With the war over, everyone thought that they would be able able to resume their lives. Some thought they could make up for lost time, others believed that everything would have sorted itself out. They all have to come to grips with this new reality. For better...or worse. SxI, SxS, SxT, NxH
1. Someone

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Kishimoto does**

_Tick..Tick..Tick_

Taking a breath, she let her body succumb to her nerves. Every sound her body made was amplified, breath, blood, thoughts. Everything. Losing hope while gazing out past the window, she saw nothing but a stormy night approaching.

A sense of relief flooded her as she heard keys jingling.

"Where have you been? I've had dinner prepared for you an hour ago." She said in a cool, aloof way.

But the person at the door simply gave a smile. "I'm sorry Ino, today was a busy day and all." Her strawberry hair had begun to curve around her face within the past few months.

"You can tell me about it when we're sitting down."

Sakura had known Ino her whole life. Something was off about her best friend. Normally she would be yapping at the sound of any conversation, from the trivial to the serious. Today however, something had happened.

_But what?_

"Thank you for inviting me over."

"Well I couldn't just sit here and let all the fish Chouji brought rot away. Besides I haven't spoken to you in a week. What is the mysterious Sakura Haruno up to? Danger? Seduction?

She broke out into a cheerful grin. "Well the so called mysterious life of Sakura Haruno, included helping Tsunade plan out the procedure. You are coming to that by the way, right?"

"Naruto's and Sauske's? Of course. I imagine everyone will." Ino said before downing her appetite on a bed of grilled salmon. With that she knew pinkie wanted to cut in at the very moment she finished her bite.

"Did I tell you what happened?"

"Between you and Sauske?"

"Yes!"

"Okay..so what else…happened?"

She started to stutter out of pure glee. "Well..uh..um…I..I just don't know where to begin! He's so different now. This aura he had, completely vanished and it seems he's happy and...and cheerful! Right before we took measurements of his wound, our eyes locked and he gave me a brief smile-"

Her friend kept going on and on about her romance with the Uchiha boy. Ino couldn't lie she was happy for her friend but….her mind wandered off into her imagination.

_On top of a hill he sat. Coughing due to the mix of phlegm and smoking, he gave a few more violent coughs before finally sitting down. He always claimed to be looking at the clouds, but over time she hoped that her face was somewhere in the clouds too. _

"_You know Shika, you should really quit. You've been coughing all day."_

_Flicking off the last bud of the cigarette. He blew smoke at her face and laughed. _

"_I don't want to be the only one coughing."_

"_You're so unruly sometimes."_

"_But?"_

"_But I love you."_

"_Same here."_

_He then leaned in and kissed her. Laying his body on top of hers. Eyes locked._

"_You're so troublesome, you know that?"_

"_But?"_

"_But I love you."_

"_Same."_

_And they went back to kissing. Laying kisses on her neck and traversing her chest and lips_

She had only gotten a little bit further before a loud thud hit the table.

"Ino!"

Her eyes closed and went back to Sakura.

"What were you thinking of?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to let her finish her story.

It wasn't normal of her to be so passive and Sakura noticed this, but didn't think much of it. It dragged on with vibrant explosions of conversation followed by a series of hollow nods from across the table.

"Did you like your cooking?" She asked her unattentive friend.

Once again her head snapped up and gave a nod, accompanied with one of her bright smiles.

What exactly was going through her mind? She wondered. After dinner ended she exchanged her goodbyes with Ino, who sported a glum face. She wanted to ask but thought it was better to see if she remained like this before bothering her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said before leaving Ino alone in her apartment.

Watching the last glimpse of her leave past the street lights, Ino quickly finished picking up the last scraps of food from the table and packaged her food in a little box and immediately proceeded to the bathroom to freshen up. Taking a glance at herself on the mirror, she worked on her eyelashes.

_You're going to do it tonight, right Ino?_

Soon enough the blonde princess was adding the final touches before the big moment. Tying her hair in her usual ponytail, she picked up the box containing food and headed towards Shikamaru's.

All she needed was just some time alone with him to reveal what had been consuming her mind for the past few months. Truth be told she couldn't exactly remember when she started to develop feelings for her former teammate, but her desire to be with him, to feel his touch, his earthy rich smell, it gave way to the thought that this desire was forged and crafted years ago, not months.

She walked elegantly, as if she wanted to be complimented by every person in the village. That cool walk turned into a fast-walk coupled with short nervous breaths.

Ino was not a frail or nervous girl by nature. She had always been a boisterous, fiery, personality that bred life into every room she walked into, but she also became very attentive. Knowing that her romantic pursuits had all failed mainly due to her overbearing nature, she spent a good amount of time within these past few months doing a complete case study on Shikamaru. Not that she learned anything significantly new, as being on the same team for years will do that to you. But lately she had been toned down her voice around him, stopped being so bossy, never bothered him with anything deemed 'troublesome', she had truly worked at these flaws and it seemed to work. They had reached a new level of intimacy within these past weeks, sharing stories upon his rooftop until the dawn broke out. She had confided in him her fears and regrets and so did he. It was a needed change of pace for the two.

Upon reaching his home and noticing that all the lights were off, Ino had peeked inside his front window to see if anyone was there. Alas, the house appeared void of any life. She knocked on his door anyways to see if maybe the lazy Nara was sleeping.

Almost immediately thereafter his mother Yoshino opened up.

"Ino!" The cheerful mother said as she embraced her. "You must be looking for Shikamaru?"

"Well I was hoping to catch his lazy-ass, but not without catching up with you first!"

The girls made their way inside to gossip over tea.

* * *

><p>It didn't feel right watching him. The way his dark hair fell over when he slept made her feel unsure. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to ruin his slumber, but she had to.<p>

Sitting on the tiny unoccupied space of the couch, she studied his sleep. A tired face had come home from a long journey. His face was almost completely healed from his last encounter with Naruto. He had finally found a piece of happiness that he would be sure not to push away this time.

"Sauske." She whispered.

"Sauske." She whispered again with a little shake.

A slight moan had emerged from his mouth. His dark piercing eyes had slowly emerged.

"S-Saku-ra? It's still dark outside. What's wrong?"

Sakura silenced his lips with her finger. "I need to take some blood out before today's procedure."

He nodded and slowly sat up plagued by exhaustion.

She then proceeded to carefully slide a syringe into his vein and collect a sample of blood.

"I didn't see you all night, when did-"

"Shh, no talking. You have to be completely still."

Sakura slowly looked at the dark blackish-reddish liquid that had been forming slowly through a tube.

"Okay...and we are…done." She gave a brief smile.

He replied with a tired look and immediately rested his head on the couch.

"I'll try to get you a pillow today from the hospital. I'll see you soon."

Turning around to face her while still lying down, he asked, "Where are you headed now?"

"I have to do the same for Naruto."

He fumbled back to his deprived position. Sakura was still taken back by how everything had unfolded.

* * *

><p>After some time spent with Yoshino, Ino had learned that her son was not home but she thanked her for bringing him food and escorted her out.<p>

"You should try Chouji's house. I think I heard him mention something about going over there. Take care."

"You too."

The door closed and she glanced down the long road that lead to the Akimichi residence. It was already past midnight and she was alone. She contemplated turning back and going home, but her body didn't stop to listen to her mind and continued forward.

She instantly regretted her decision as one by one the lampposts behind her began turning off. The only audible sound were from her sandals as they walked along a dirt road. A lurking presence was felt in the air. Gripping a kunai hidden in her jacket, she stopped and scanned the area around her. Upon seeing nothing she proceeded, but that didn't stop the feeling of something creeping up.

Without so much as a second of hesitation. She turned around and swiped her kunai at presence behind her.

_There was nothing_

Ino stayed there, sensing where the presence came from until she heard a clapping from above.

"Why do you have to be so troublesome walking these streets alone at this time?"

A smile appeared on her face as she looked at the man she had been connected with all her life.

Placing her hands on her hips and with a devilish grin she shot back at him. "And why are you up so late stalking the streets?"

He lowered himself down and walked towards her. Yawning and stretching his arms while approaching her, he noticed that she was rather dressed up for a walk around the village.

"You going somewhere?"

She felt her cheeks get warm

"I was actually looking for your lazy ass. So is your mom."

"I will never understand why troublesome women always come looking for me. I actually was looking for you too."

"What for?"

"To continue what we've been doing for the past few weeks." He said while grabbing her hand and jumping up once again on the roof of the building.

They laid down and saw the quiet skyline filled with nothing but stars. They remained there for some time just admiring the sky and appreciating each other's company.

"So how's Chouji? I haven't seen him in over a week." The blonde said while looking at the Nara boy reaching for a cigarette.

"Not too good. We got into a quarrel."

"Why so?"

"It's personal."

She turned around to see him once more, a bit hurt by his response.

He saw those eyes and knew exactly what they were saying. "Just drop it. I'm not in the mood to talk about it."

"Okay…so then what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You're the one that does all the blabbing."

Looking up at the sky there was one thing that hounded her thoughts. "Do you think our dad's would have been happy with us?"

"Why would they not? Well I mean my dad was always a hard ass, so no matter what I do unless it was working for the good of the village, he would disapprove of." He laughed while taking a drag of hid cigarette. "I miss him."

She laughed right along with him before coughing due to the smoke.

"Sorry I forgot how much you hate these things." He said while flicking it off the roof. "As for your dad, well, I'm sure he's awfully proud of what you become."

"Think so? Ibiki has been trying to get me to join the Torture and Intelligence department and so has Kakashi and even Lady Tsunade. I feel like if I don't, I will disappoint my father."

"That's a load of garbage. Your dad was already proud with what you became. He just wants you to be happy and never forget who your true friends are. Look Ino, you're an amazing friend. Sure you care way too much at times, and you're bossy, but you're also compassionate and _*mumbles*._"

Her head sprang up. "What did you say?" Pretending not to hear what he said with a bashful look.

"You heard me I'm not saying it again, troublesome. Just stop worrying about what other people think and you'll be happy. I got to be getting home. Goodnight."

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

But she heard no reply. Lifting her body she looked around and saw that he had vanished.

"_Damn it! Well at least he called me pretty!"_

She remained there for a bit longer replaying their encounter in her mind, to see if she had made any mistakes.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you'd like and more coming soon.**


	2. Add Some Color

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Masashi Kishimoto is the owner.**

He was standing outside on his balcony before the sun broke. The sky was still evolving and changing colors.

"_Colors._" The pale man thought to himself before retreating into his tiny abode.

The sparsely furnished apartment was all that he had, well that and his painting tools, and also the few people he actually considered _friends._

Sitting on the floor in silence, he began to sketch a scene. A scene much happier than that of his older works. He was determined to finish it before leaving to visit Naruto and Sakura in the hospital. Today was the day that he and Sauske begun their cell growth procedure to help regrow their arms.

Looking at the sketch he had drawn, the tiniest smile appeared. It was a portrait of Naruto with his trademark smirk as his hand was wrapped in bandages, with Sakura playfully sticking her tongue out. His eyes were piercing at the blank space on the paper. He was wondering if _he_ could fit in this drawing. The space was going to be for Sauske, but he realized there wouldn't be any space _for him._ The tiny smile had receded, as he drew in the Uchiha.

Tearing the drawing from his artist pad, he rolled it and put it in his transport tube and walked down towards the hospital.

Upon entering the deserted hospital he was met by a surprisingly perky pink haired woman.

"Sai!"

Sai was getting better with human interactions but it was nothing noticeable, as he was still Sai.

"Hi. I'm here to see Naruto."

Giving him the most peculiar of all looks, she laughed.

"You realize the procedure isn't going to start for another eight hours, right?"

"Oh."

Sakura smiled and made somewhat pleasant conversation about his mistake and suggested that he leave and have breakfast at least. So he did just that.

Sitting in an empty diner, he awaited his meal of miso soup loaded with a heaping of tofu, nothing else. He had forgotten his artist pad at home and was a man without his hobby until he realized that he still had napkins abound. Making a special request to his waiter to bring him a pen or pencil, he soon was given the only thing they had at this hour.

"Only thing we have is crayons for the kids."

Peeling the outer layer of the crayon he felt the smooth, waxy skin. There were some red shavings beneath his fingernails as he scratched at it. This was an entirely foreign concept to him. He knew of crayons but never actually used one, let alone _colors_. A smile regrew on his face as he diligently proceeded at drawing whatever he saw outside the window. A street cat soon emerged rubbing itself on a bench followed by an elderly woman walking with a hat that covered her face.

Retreating back into reality he wondered where his soup was, and he soon saw it had been waiting at the table, untouched for nearly an hour.

Finishing his meal and leaving, he took one glance at the sun and knew it still wasn't nearly time to return. Unsure of what to do next he pulled out his guidebook on emotions and skipped towards the chapter on empathy.

"_If a friend has experienced a loss, cheer them up. Be a friend they can lean on by supporting them and surprising them with affectionate gifts."_

"_Gifts?"_ He wondered before wandering into a tiny store and quickly coming out with a big red balloon that read "Sorry for your loss."

Retreating back to the hospital, he saw that the procedure was nearly four hours away. Facing a long wait, he sat down and began to look at the sketch from earlier this morning.

Sai had begun to smile a lot these past few days after it all ended. He truly felt what it was like to have a family, and was grateful for that. What made him genuinely smile the most was the thought that Sauske had returned, which meant that Naruto had succeeded in his promise to Sakura. Although he never really spoke to Sauske, he was excited to have another _friend_.

Taking in the silence he spent the rest of the time reading various snippets of his book until the rest of the Konoha Eleven showed up. Within time the doors flung open as Sakura relieved her surgical mask along with a team of doctors as they motioned for visitors to come in.

Everyone flooded the room as Sai was one of the last to enter.

He heard muttered words, along with a few tears and laughter. Slowly making his way to the front of the crowd that had formed, he saw what remained of both patients.

"Sai!" Naruto gleamed as he pulled him in for a hug. "Look at my arm!"

He showcased his "new" bandaged arm to his friend and to everyone else.

"I'm a mummy now! How cool is that?" He began to do his best impersonation of one, accompanied by strange moans.

Everyone was glad that he still had his spirit, and also his _stupidity_.

Unsure of what to do next, he grabbed his balloon and presented it to him.

Naruto couldn't help but let out a laugh as he told Sai to tie it to his bedpost.

"You realize I'm not dying, right?"

Sai stood there unsure of what his friend had meant.

"The balloon. It says 'Sorry for your loss.' It implies I'm dead."

"Oh. Well I got it to make you feel better about your arm." He said with his usual bluntness.

Naruto could only manage a smile as at Sai's curtness.

* * *

><p>"Don't you even think about unwrapping that bandage in front of me." Shot Ino as she saw Naruto scabbing at it.<p>

"It's so uncomfortable though!" He complained.

"She's right, Naruto. If you keep pecking at it, it won't heal properly." Cut in Sakura, who was holding a tray of gelatin for both Naruto and the ever quiet Uchiha.

She motioned to her to go outside of the room.

"Do you think the boys are mad at me for showing up late?"

"Mad? One is back to his old self, and the other think he's a mummy. I would hardly say mad. Everyone has come through today."

"Even Shikamaru?"

She raised an eyebrow at that question.

"Yes, he was visiting with Chouji-"

"How long ago!?"

"About two hours ago….Is there something I'm not understanding?" She begun to look at her carefully.

"Nope." She giggled nervously. "I need to talk to him about something important. I'll catch up with you later. Say 'bye' to the boys for me."

And with that she was gone, searching for the Nara.

Sakura stood there perplexed at her best friends' behavior and rush to find Shikamaru. Only to have it broken by a whining Naruto, complaining for another bowl of gelatin.

* * *

><p>To her luck, she had found Shikamaru rather quickly.<p>

"Look at you wandering the streets so lazily."

He turned around to see that it was Ino.

"I didn't see you today at the hospital. Today was the day of their procedure."

"Yeah I know. I actually came back from visiting them right now. Naruto is still _Naruto_." She laughed while accepting Shikamaru's elbow to wrap around.

"And Sauske is still _Sauske_." He added. "I'm guessing I'll walk you home?"

"Yes, please." She smiled warmly at him.

The two walked across the village to Yamanaka Flowers.

"Here's fine. I actually need to go inside and check the stock."

"If you say so. See you around."

She saw that he had already been walking back and called out once again.

"Are you going tomorrow?"

Stopping in his tracks, he strutted back towards the storefront and asked what she had meant.

"To my mom's brunch?"

"Oh that! My mother is. She told me that it's a social for all the Shinobi mothers'?"

"Yeah, but it's no fun being stuck in a room listening to them gossip about their husbands and share secrets about their anti-wrinkle cream."

"Isn't Sakura going?"

"Mothers' only. My mother has been hosting these socials as long as I can remember and since my mom expects me to be the head of the Yamanaka house. She expects that I be in attendance, making 'pleasant' conversation with everyone."

"What a drag. So…why are you inviting me?"

Ino had to admit that her usual confidence was gone as he stared her down. She felt her cheeks get flustered once again. "Just so I have someone there to keep me company. The women have been asking me for years to bring a guy, and I since you're the closest one I know. I just figured." She said while shrugging her shoulders in her best nonchalant attempt.

"I would say yes, but I already made plans tomorrow. Temari is coming over to visit."

If you had a stethoscope you could've heard Ino's heart drop and shatter your ears.

"Oh…I mean it wasn't nothing serious, the offer is still up if you feel like it." She found herself unconsciously biting her lower lip.

"Nah trust me. I'm planning on spending the day with her."

And with that, Ino's shattered heart had its pieces multiplied as it felt like a sledgehammer had come in and done work. Amazingly she still had enough to look him in the eye while he went on about that _girl_ from Suna.

"So things…are getting serious?"

"No, she too troublesome. She's-"

No matter what Shikamaru said, she knew. The look on his eyes gave it away. Every time she was casually brought up in a conversation, his face would turn around to find the source of her name. His cheeks were almost like a handful or raspberries. Ino didn't really know when he stopped talking, but she just stood there, void of feeling.

"Ino..? Ino? Ino!" He was waving at her face.

"Well…uh…have fun tomorrow." She said without breaking her trademark smile and patting him on the shoulder.

Her pace towards the door rivaled one of a world champion speed walker. Without even looking back to wave goodbye, she forcefully unlocked door and stormed in.

She felt a sludge take over herself. As if something had been leaking and clogging up her heart. Steps were taken slowly, her throat felt heavier with each swallow, her chest hurt, and was misty eyed. For the first time in quite a while, Ino felt _inadequate_.

Trudging along the store, desperately scavenging for something to distract her, before _it_ came to consume her. She hurriedly looked through magazine covers, before it hit her. With a deep, breaking breath she laid down on the cold, tiled floor and gave in.

_Her heart had won._

_Temari had won._

_And for the first time ever, a bush clover sobbed._

* * *

><p>One by one each visitor had left, accompanied with the same comment, <em>"You're still here?"<em>

Sai had waited quietly in their room for almost five hours. He waited patiently for everyone to leave so he can finally be able to talk with his friends. Seeing Ino flee from the room, brought a smile to his face as he stood up and made his way to Naruto.

He was surprised to see his ghostly white friend approach him.

"I thought you left hours ago?"

Stopping immediately, he couldn't detect his tone. Quickly pulling out his book, he rapidly searched for a proper reaction. Only to have it smacked out of his hands and himself enveloped by Naruto's "new" arm.

"What are you looking for?"

"I can't tell if you're upset."

"Upset? You're kidding right? I appreciate it Sai. I'll tell you what, whenever I get out of here we'll all go out to eat and catch up."

He quipped his chin. "Sounds…reasonable."

"Sakura! When am I going to be discharged?"

Entering the room upon hearing her name, she too was surprised at Sai's appearance. "Tomorrow morning."

"How about we all go grab a bowl of ramen, and invite Kakashi sensei?"

She proceeded to check her schedule on the light pink clipboard she carried. "Sounds like a plan. How about it, Sauske?"

All eyes turned upon the raven haired patient. He had dozed off.

"_Friends."_ Sai thought to himself.

_And another smile appeared._

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! More coming soon.**


	3. Cotton and Dirt

"Get in quick! I don't want the heat to escape."

Winter had seemed to come overnight for the residents of Konoha, as a frosty sheet of ice had overtaken the streets.

"What a day to visit, am I right?" Quipped Chouji as he made himself at home by raiding his friends' fridge.

"She brought her own troublesome weather with her, I suppose."

He shot Shikamaru a smile.

After helping himself to the leftovers of last nights' dinner, he sat down to accompany him.

Gouging on a mound of rice, he shot up and asked, "Why exactly did you call me over, so early in the morning?'

Looking at his portly friend, he struggled to make the right facial expression. "Uhh…ehm-"

"Let me guess." He said while jovially waving his spoon in the air. Landing a few grains of rice on Shikamaru during the process. "You like Temari and want to make it official?"

The Nara shot him a look of resilience.

Chouji shot followed by one of his own

Trying to see who can break first, the boys were locked in a stare over who was right.

"Fine!" Raising his hands in defeat. He lost. Chouji was right.

A smile a mile long overcame his face. "And the issue is?" He couldn't help but smile even more after he asked.

"Stop teasing me. Help me run through this."

He released a sigh towards his friends' anxiety. It was a Nara curse to overthink _everything_. He knew his friend better than anyone. And with knowing him, he knew he wanted at least ten different strategies to ask her, and another twenty in case she rejected him.

"Typical Shikamaru. You know how to do this."

He was so frustrated at this conundrum the sand village girl had placed upon him. Clenching and opening his fists in an attempt to find the right words to speak, this genius had finally been stumped.

"I despise leaving things to chance. Too much uncertainty in having the universe sort itself out."

"Well now you sound like Ino."

Both broke into laughter and retreated back to their previous states.

* * *

><p>It kept on unfurling.<p>

One tiny patch of hair just wouldn't stay in place.

Resigning onto her chair, she decided that she would just stick with her ponytail instead of letting her hair down.

Ino's usual grace, no matter how loud and obstructive it was, seemed to be off kilter. Responses were met with a glare, blind stares were held too long, and a careless jazz resonated from her.

It was Ino, but a scribbled version.

The mind of this Yamanaka seemed to be possessed by her own jutsu.

Looking in a mirror, appearing lifeless and dull, she worked on the final touches of her makeup before her mother dragged her downstairs to help her set up house in time for the brunch.

While her mother was never the mind reader that her husband was, it didn't hamper her ability to read a person's face. And her daughter's certainly wasn't one of much contempt or vibrance.

"You don't look so well, my love."

Ino's head looked up at the only brunette in the house.

"I don't mean you look bad, darling. But you seem…glum?" She half stated and half asked. Gauging to see what her daughter was befuddled by, only to give up when her daughter wouldn't return the question.

"You know Ino, these brunches have been going on for years and-"

"I know, mother."

Her eyes blinked, astonished at the quick rebuttal. A polite inquiry to talking.

"And it means a lot to me. I only get to see the girls once in a while. And who knows? Maybe it'll rub off on you and you'll be hosting these gatherings when you're older. With Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and whomever Chouji and Shikamaru end up with."

Ouch.

The blonde rose her head and simply offered the same smile she gave to Shikamaru yesterday. Full of artificial happiness, burgeoned by those ocean eyes.

A bell went off in the other side of the house. _Those muffins took their sweet time to bake, didn't they?_ She thought to herself, quietly celebrating as her mother left the room.

"Ino! The guests will be coming soon. Can you please set up the table?" Her mother's voice echoed through the halls.

* * *

><p>The worst part of reflection is the wait.<p>

And that's what Sai had to endure. The constant chatter of the people around him.

_He said…_

_She said…._

…_What an idiot that guy is!_

He was already accustomed to being alone, but over the past few years his friends have spoiled him with warmth and affection.

Like a beggar being allowed inside the royal court. He wanted to bask all day in it if he could.

Something about the idiotic nature, yet redeeming attitude of Naruto, mixed with the hotheaded Sakura, made him feel welcome in his own village.

This window of isolation only went on to last for a few more minutes as he saw them approaching him.

"We're so sorry, Sai. Naruto over here-!" She said while gritting her teeth. Clenched fists, threatening to pummel the whiskered man.

"I apologize, Sai. I'll explain during breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Remember what we went over?"<p>

She nodded at her mother.

"Good. I'm just worried about Yoshino that's all."

"I know you are, don't worry."

Her mother had just "recommended" which topics to avoid during today's gathering. The top off that list included death and the war.

Although the younger generation, scarred, worn, and dragged made it out of the war with optimism, the same couldn't be said for the parents of the Leaf.

The constant stabbing thought of burying your husband, left many if not all mothers in a state of paranoia and fear. The thought of burying your own child….a pain felt in every tendon, slowly crippling them, until they returned to cure it.

Fortunately the latter of the pain wasn't seen as a normality. Unfortuantely it was still deemed _one too many._

Ino gazed one last time in the mirror. She wondered if Shikamaru would've found her attractive in this dress compared to the one she wore a few nights before.

She quickly went to work on tying her hair into a braid, and almost angelically falling over her shoulder. The bang that hid her one of her eyes was pulled back, revealing a pair of two ocean eyes. The dress she donned was an elegant sundress. It was strapless, laced with blue patterned flowers on white.

She thought of her father and wondered what he would say. No longer would he be able to excuse himself from "an enjoyable afternoon with the ladies" only to be holed up with Shikaku playing shogi.

The door soon knocked and their home was soon overrun practically by all the mother's showing off their dresses, silently trying to one up another. Floating in and out of conversations with their respective cliques.

Here she found herself being rolled around by her mother. Forcing herself to give a polite greeting to all the mothers who've known her since she was a child.

_"Tradition."_ Her mom would whisper to remind her to always wear a faint smile. Not a frown because _"Outsiders need not to know of your troubles", _or a blossoming grin. _"People can tell when a person is hiding something by the size of their smile."_

She wasn't sure whether it was tradition or distant memories, but she remembered when she was much younger how Yoshino would bring Shikamaru to these gatherings.

Her former backyard provided a backdrop to it all. All that was there had withered or died. There lay a tree which had slowly been uprooted over time, leafless, full of nothing. The faded yellow ground danced around the corpse and future corpses.

Her mother had lost the spirit to maintain her late husband's work. And Ino subsequently seemed to lose the track of time. The mind of Ino ran off chasing these memories. It lead her right back to where she stood

Like a stranger being tapped on the shoulder, she was met with a warm, _meaningless_ smile.

"_Let's play carnival!" _The young, loud, obnoxious, girl sung.

"_Carnival?"_ The future mastermind would ask.

"_Haven't you been to one?"_ Questioned the last piece of the puzzle.

"_Of course I have. I just don't see how we can play this game in such a small space."_

"_It's call your imagination."_ He said while knocking on his head.

"_Exactly."_ She beamed.

That afternoon consisted of hanging upside from swings, because "_you get as dizzy as a roller coaster"_, puppet shows with make-believe tigers, and cotton candy.

Their cotton candy was much different however.

"What do you mean all we need is twigs?"

She delicately placed a dollar weed in her hair and smiled at her friend. "Just watch me."

Collecting the first twig she saw, she approached a spider web that had appeared in the backyard. Plunging the twig into the silk webbing and delicately looping it around, within seconds emerged a twig with a white, threadlike veil.

"Do you expect me to eat that?"

"If you won't, I'll try it!"

And just with one gulp, they saw their friend down the first and last "cotton candy" they made.

A cool wind came and brought her back from the ooze of her memories. Without saying as much as a word she simply walked out of the backyard and towards the training grounds. There was too much death around her.

Wondering what _this_ had all meant, she caught her reflection on a pond's surface and saw tiny ripples form. Without paying attention to her running makeup, she gave another reflection at herself and noticed what she perceived as her last connection to the past that had been eroding.

Slowly reaching for the earrings that were presented to her years ago, she cuffed them and tried to fight back any tears.

_Plop. _

_Plop._

If only she didn't love Asuma so much…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really sorry for the long wait. Went on vacation and enjoyed time with friends. More coming soon.**


	4. Hidden truths

It was hard for him to go through it a_gain._

"I was thinking that we all could go train like the old days. What do you think?"

A look of faint happiness met a glance of reluctance and was quickly shot down.

"It sounds great and all Sai but..."

"But what Sakura?" Asked the defeated man.

"Naruto, you know we can't or… at least _I can't _leave Sasuke alone."

"Tell him to come along then."

"He didn't want to when I asked him."

Letting out a disappointed sigh he understood and nodded.

"I apologize Sai for cutting this reunion a bit short. I'll see you soon, okay?" And she politely walked away leaving an empty space in front of both men.

She felt a bit guilty about it the quick exit but it was _Sai_ of all people, one of her closest friends and he was very understanding, he always had been.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I'm still willing to join you."

_Join._

Sai thought that word was very interesting. It stumbled upon him a few sleepless nights ago. He had been forced; "invited" to replace Sasuke.

Not join.

"Don't let it bum you out too much. I'm sure we'll catch up with her later on."

The golden haired boy had proven to be once again invaluable to Sai. Positivity and hope radiated from him that spread like flames.

Continuing onwards, the facets of change appeared in his mind. Sai counted four incidents.

The first one he saw was a seriousness that overtook all his teammates, even Naruto. Someone cracked a smile, and jokes went on, but words were chosen more carefully. Sai commented on this a handful of times the past few weeks.

"_Some things are better left unsaid."_

An uneasy feeling tiptoed inside him with every step. This happened to be the second difference. A paranoia had set in himself and he couldn't help but to overthink. After being deprived a chamber of humanity for so long, he'd do anything to stop change. Desiring a black and white world where he sketched every person he knew and that would be them. Today and forever. Only one thing he couldn't shade in, if this feeling had fermented or if he caught it?

"_You're aware of the fact I never officially became a Chuunin?"_

People still had a hard time trusting him. One look at a newly installed billboard expressed it. The billboard that _he_ was commissioned to sketch was "shelved" for a posed photo of the Konoha Eleven. Truth be told this P.R campaign was much better at sending the message that the _Will of Fire_ continued to burn and understood why Kakashi went with it. Days before however, he was told that he would be been included only to have it taken away at the last minute for fear of the villager's response to the "quiet man." The civilian population was already divided on the issue of the Uchiha, they didn't want another one for the man that nobody knew.

"_People are afraid of what they don't know, Sai."_

The last realization he concluded was his life was fated, even his death.

A funeral for both Inoichi and Shikaku cemented it. Distinctly remembering the day that everyone had the same face. For an emotionless man, it was eerily comfortable. After all for most of his life he was required to sport only one face as well.

Walking down the streets with the mourners, he whispered as to where they were going with the caskets.

"To the Yamanaka and Nara burial grounds."

He followed this up with Naruto and found out that those who belonged to a clan had that right.

Being without a last name or even a real name, Sai realized he was bound to suffer the same fate as Shin. Being reduced to nothing.

"_Ashes to ashes."_

* * *

><p>"So tell me, what comes next?"<p>

"Well that was it truthfully."

"You're a worse storyteller than you are strategist."

"And you're worse company than a puppet. Remind me where is Kankuro?"

"Remind me also next time I come here that I request to Kakashi, a better guide."

"Duly noted."

They continued further in silence. Shikamaru had been unaware at his increasing pace, until he heard her distant calls from about ten feet away.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Today or is general?"

Temari smirked and this time walked in front of him, leading him to parts unknown.

"If you're looking for a restaurant…"

"Actually I'm looking for a park."

Soon enough they agreed to give up the search and resided on a small patch of grass.

Pulling out a cigarette, he contemplated on asking her to dinner. He instead settled for a long drag.

"You think we'll meet again?"

Almost choking on his cigarette, he was left with an ashy gulp. "Ex-excuse me?"

"The world is changing."

Seeing that this conversation might be serious, he flicked his cigarette and raised an eyebrow.

"We all might be put out of commission."

"I don't really follow. A war ending shouldn't be a time to be weary..."

"It's not just the war. Everyone's eyes have opened up."

"To what?"

"That this….system! Isn't sustainable! We can't keep doing this! Going to war and fighting…and…and."

Shikamaru had never seen her act like this before. Always using wit and subtle jabs to make a point. Seeing her like this brought an uncomfortable sense.

She went on.

"I worry about our way of life. The lines between the two are thinner than ever."

"What lines are you talking about?"

"Between civilians and shinobi!"

Immediately after her outburst, she moved further away from him.

Just when he thought he had found the right piece to the ever growing puzzle dubbed Temari, he saw another fifty, sixty, seventy pieces still scattered around.

Reaching for a cigarette, he found nothing. The Suna girl not only had a way to toy with his emotions, but his memory as well.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he scoots closer to her. Rolling his eyes, and being a stranger to comforting girls besides his teammate. He faintly asked if everything was okay.

"…"

He inched closer and repeated the question in a hushed voice.

A smirk appeared on her face as her hands clumped a piece of dirt. Taking a deep breath she casually tossed it behind her shoulder, hitting Shikamaru in the face.

"Finally got you to show some emotion." She said in between laughter.

With his face covered in dirt and grass, the puzzle seemed to multiply, but he found himself smiling.

* * *

><p>Looking at him sleeping did not bring her any newfound joy anymore. His days now amounted to this. Waking up at night, riddled with a restlessness that haunted his mind.<p>

She knew better to think that somehow everything would return to status quo with his return. But did she hope…

A part of her thought that the missing piece was finally recovered with a new outlook. She eagerly waited for him to get out and rejoin the world.

Day after day, week after week, however, it seemed as her vision was not going to happen. He still doesn't leave her room often. Rest and avoidance had become his new friends.

She won't give up on him…no. But she should have known better, she thought.

Too many times was she let down by the man in front of her.

Still she loved him.

"Sasuke…." Whispering in his ear

"Sasuke.."

His eyes remained shut but he replied.

"Get up. Laying down all the time will keep you feeling tired."

Raven eyes collided with emeralds and he couldn't respond.

"Why didn't you go with us earlier?"

He slowly raised himself towards the edge of her bed. "I just didn't want to."

"You should have-"

"I know."

She sat down and placed her head over his shoulder, and just stayed there.

Their breaths were in harmony as that was all that could be heard.

"You know everyone is glad you're back." She said while twirling her fingers in his hair.

What can he say? That every time he walked out, he was met with whisperings of people gossiping around him? Maybe it was his imagination. It was an uncomfortable feeling, all this. Being the person that deserted.

_You reap what you sow._

"Promise me that you'll spend some time with Naruto, soon?"

"And Sai too. He really wants to befriend you."

He nodded reassuringly. A quiet staleness clouted the room, causing him to further the conversation.

"How is he like? I've only seen him in passing."

"Well he's pale." She let out a laugh. "And he's a real slow learner when it comes to understanding emotions, his heart in the right place."

"He must be a skilled shinobi to have been placed with you both."

"He was in ANBU."

Sasuke found himself a bit relieved when Sakura began to trace circles in his hands. He could've stayed there all day in that moment if he wanted to, but he knew Sakura was right.

"I should make good on my promise." He said. He thus stood up, pecked her, and left.

* * *

><p>Knees crumpled on the dirt, she stood herself up and held her earrings in her hand. It sickened her knowing that she almost threw away her earrings in a rash of emotion. This close to destroying the last physical bond she had with Asuma.<p>

_This is all too much_

She yearned for an ear and some tea, but did not know who to turn to. Settling for an empty bench in the field, she held her head down low for a few brief moments until she heard a brief rustle.

Electric blue eyes shot up, staring fiercely towards the location of the sound.

"Calm down. It's just me." Chouji appeared from the bushes.

"You better have a good reason for coming out of the bushes!" Sparks were shown in her eyes, she was infuriated.

He stood still for a moment, carefully choosing from his mental index cards of words to say to Ino.

"I actually went to your place. I had nothing going on for me today, so I figured I would stop by and visit. Eat a few of the snacks your mother usually lays out." He laughed and abruptly stopped once he saw her solemn face. "So I uh-went to your house and your mother and Yoshino told me you had stepped out or something, and I thought I saw you walking over here.'

Her face wanted to crumple in embarrassment and shame.

"How long were you watching me?"

He tried to give an answer that didn't embarrass his friend, but couldn't.

She huffed. "So you saw everything?"

He nodded politely, and looked concerned. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

She rolled her eyes and took another long breath. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? You almost throw away your or should I say 'our' earrings, and it's nothing?

"Chouji, you're about a few seconds away from getting punched."

Merely raising an eyebrow at her threat, "I'm just trying to help that's all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the extended delay. College has a way to sap your time. More to come.**


End file.
